gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong (ドンキーコング, Donkey Kong), often shortened to DK, is the main protagonist from the Donkey Kong series, and a recurring character in the Mario series. Originally being an antagonist for Mario, soon became the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong Country series starting in Donkey Kong Country. However, he remains a featured character in Mario spinoff games. As a member of the "perfect-attendance crew", Donkey Kong has been featured as a playable character throughout the entire Super Smash Bros. series. A character named Donkey Kong made his first appearance in the arcade game of the same name. Here, he was Mario's first enemy who held his girlfriend, Pauline, captive over a construction building. Mario had to make his way to the top of the tower to rescue Pauline from Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong would later return in Donkey Kong Jr. which saw his young son rescuing him from Mario. He would once again be featured in Donkey Kong 3 which saw him go up against Stanley the Bugman. After this, Donkey Kong seemed to be largely forgotten in the video game industry aside from remakes of the arcade classics, until Rareware released Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo. Donkey Kong Country saw the appearance of Cranky Kong, who claimed to be the original Donkey Kong from the Donkey Kong arcade games. The current Donkey Kong appearing from Donkey Kong Country onwards is the original Donkey Kong's grandson. Donkey Kong Country depicted Donkey Kong's first battle with his arch-enemy King K. Rool, and was such a mive success that it helped the SNES take the lead in the 16-bit console war. The game was followed by two sequels in which Donkey Kong was kidnapped by King K. Rool, having to be rescued by Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong. As such Donkey Kong was not playable, with Dixie Kong being the second player. However, Donkey Kong would be featured in Super Smash Bros. which marked his first appearance in a fighting game. He would then finally be featured once again as the first playable character in Donkey Kong 64 for the Nintendo 64. He would then be featured in Super Smash Bros. Melee before starring in the Donkey Konga series and Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. After appearing in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Donkey Kong Country series received some new games - including Donkey Kong Country Returns and its 3DS remake, as well as Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. While he has switched between appearing as a protagonist and occasional antagonist, Donkey Kong had always essentially been good and never really been evil. He remains a part of the Mario universe appearing in many of the Mario spinoff games along with Wario since Mario Kart 64. Donkey Kong also appeared as a baby in Yoshi's Island DS; and in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series along with Mario, though the two just appear to be friendly rivals. Mission Donkey Kong's mission is to protect the crystal coconuts from villains, such as King K. Rool and Kaptain Skurvy, until he becomes the ruler of Kongo Bongo Island. Donkey Kong is also suppose to eat them absolutely mive, bulging, pulsating yellow bananas. but whatever. Singing You'd think Donkey Kong is known for his heroics, but he's actually known for his amazing singing voice, as evidenced by some of these clips. Eddie, Let Me Go Back To My Home Donkey Kong Song Diddy Drop Rap Donkey Kong Song 5 Big Bog Monster Trivia * DK is in, dis gon b bananas * DK is actually a close cousin of Radori *Not to be confused with Expand Dong. Category:Veterans Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Not Mario Characters Category:Royalty Category:The DK Crew Category:Radori's Relatives Category:Kongs Category:64 Additions Category:Husbandos Category:Feature Length Category:Beautiful Man Category:Neckbeards Category:Characters With Amazing Tongues Category:Charaters With Amazing Teeth Category:DK is in, dis gon b bananas Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Singers Category:Mario Kart Characters Category:MANLY MAN Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Furbait Category:Mario Kart 8 Characters Category:More Male Characters Category:Characters with a Rabbid Version Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters Category:Bara Category:Black Characters